Only Child
Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Part 4 Only Child is the 7th episode of ''Creeped Out'''s second season, and the 20th episode of the series overall. It first aired on 29 October 2019 on CBBC. Synopsis Mia has a new brother and his arrival should make for one big happy family, but there's something odd about this baby. Then Mia starts seeing things – things she can't explain. Is a baby really capable of any of this? And will anyone believe her? Plot Prologue The Curious pushes an old-fashioned pram through a crowd. The Narrator says that some people don't play well with others; they prefer to be the centre of attention, and will stop at nothing to get what they want. Episode Mia is introduced to her new baby brother. Her mom and her stepdad Julian playfully suggest she might be jealous. When Mia holds the baby, he immediately starts crying. Her mom promises it'll soon seem like nothing has changed. A while later, Mia is annoyed to notice the house is a mess. When she goes to check on the baby, a cupboard door rattles; when she opens it, everything falls out. That night, Mia can't sleep and hears music coming from the baby's room. She goes to investigate and finds a music box playing a lullaby. When the song ends, the music box seems to wind back up by itself. In the mirror, she sees the baby standing up behind her and screams, but when she turns, he's nowhere to be seen. Her scream wakes her parents, who are annoyed and order her back to bed. The next day, Mia overhears her mom and Julian discussing the possibility of her being jealous of the baby. She talks to her mom, and insists she isn't jealous but that something strange did happen with the music box. When her mom goes out, Mia hears strange creaking noises coming from the baby monitor. When she goes to his room, she finds the baby asleep and the room quiet, but afterwards she again hears creaking and screeching from the monitor. This time, she finds the crib empty. She hears laughter and sees furniture being pushed over, and when she tries to call her mom, interference cuts the conversation short. She is shocked to see the baby walking, but by the time her mom gets home, he's somehow back in the crib. In his room, the words 'I am the only child' are scrawled across a mirror. Mia's mom thinks it's her doing and is upset. While Julian practises guitar, Mia goes to the baby's room and asks what he wants from her. Alphabet blocks on the dresser spin around to spell out the phrase 'I am the only child', and the baby stands up again. She runs out of the room in fear. Mia plants a camera in the baby's room. While recording, she hears laughter and rattling again, and sees the baby's eyes shining a strange colour. She plays the video back to her mom and Julian, but it shows her kicking the door and moving the toys herself. Her mom suggests sending her to boarding school while the family adjusts. While Mia is talking to Julian, she realises feedback stops his control. She takes the amp to the baby's room; when she turns it on, she sees his eyes and skin turn green. As she's about to reveal the baby's true nature to her mom, she realises how much he means to her and can't go through with it. She asks what she has to do to make her family happy again. A week later, Mia and the baby are getting on much better. The camera pans across the room to reveal his answer to Mia's question, via the alphabet blocks: 'whatever I want'. Epilogue The Curious sits inside the pram and shakes a rattle. The Narrator asks how far you would be willing to go to protect the ones you love. Cast * Mia Tuthill (Shechinah Mpumlwana) * Rosemary Tuthill (Raven Dauda) * Julian Tuthill (Martin Roach) * The Baby (Blair Ajayi and Jackson Ajayi) * The Curious (Lukas Engel) * The Narrator (Hedvig Becke)